<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose by lesbiannshit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673355">I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiannshit/pseuds/lesbiannshit'>lesbiannshit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>taylor swift song oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, M/M, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Songfic, tony is a dumbass but stephen likes him anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiannshit/pseuds/lesbiannshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to ask Stephen out to homecoming (keyword tries). (He still somehow succeeds though.)<br/>(loosely based off of Taylor Swift's song Hey Stephen.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>taylor swift song oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hey, Stephen,</em><br/>
<em>Boy, you might have me believing</em><br/>
<em>I don't always have to be alone.</em>
</p><p>Tony paced around his room, trying to formulate a plan in his head. He had a massive crush on Stephen Strange, one of the most popular kids at school. He was planning on asking him to homecoming, but he had no idea how. The first step in the whole process had been finding out if Stephen liked guys, and by poking around a little (a lot), Tony figured out that he did. He also found out that a girl was planning to ask him to homecoming as well, which sent Tony into overdrive, trying to figure out how fast he could put something together (hint: not very fast). </p><p>Tony stopped pacing for a moment, noticing that his phone was ringing. It was Pepper, and he knew better than to ignore her. The time he'd done that, Pepper had shown up at his house and yelled at him for an hour. She never let him live it down.</p><p>"What's up, Pepper?" Tony grinned as he answered the phone. </p><p>"A little birdy told me that you were planning on asking Stephen Strange out to homecoming," Pepper replied, and Tony swore he could hear her grin through the phone.</p><p>"What?" Tony exclaimed. "Who?"</p><p>"So it's true then?"</p><p>"No- I- I didn't say it was!" Tony stumbled over his words. He could feel Pepper's stare through the phone. "Okay fine, maybe I am,"</p><p>"What are you gonna do?" </p><p>"I have no idea," Tony sighed, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "All I know is he likes Pink Floyd, bad 80s music, and he hates water,"</p><p>"So you're telling me that Tony Stark has failed to come up with any kind of plan?"</p><p>"Well, I had one idea but I don't think it's a good idea," </p><p>"Since when have any of your ideas been good ones?" Pepper joked, causing both of them to let out a laugh.</p><p>"Okay, you're right,"</p><p>"Let's hear your idea,"</p><p>"I get a boombox and I put a CD of bad 80s music and I play it, standing outside his window and then once he sees me I ask him out," </p><p>"Oh my god, Tony," Pepper laughed. "That's a terrible idea,"</p><p>"Well, it's all I got," Tony sighed. "I need to do this before Saturday when Christine Whats-her-name asks him out,"</p><p>"Tony, today is Saturday," </p><p>Tony's eyes shot open. "You're kidding,"</p><p>"I'm not," Pepper rolled her eyes. "So you probably should get that boombox,"</p><p>"Ugh," Tony groaned. "I hate the concept of time,"</p><p>"Go get your guy, Tony,"  Pepper laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Tony said, hanging up the phone. "Fuck," </p><p>Tony ran his hand through his hair and realized it was a mess. He grabbed a comb off of his dresser and hastily ran it through his hair in an attempt to fix it. He eventually got it looking presentable and walked downstairs. He grabbed an apple and walked into his garage, looking for the boombox he knew was in there. He hadn't seen it in probably a year, but he knew it was still in there. After a few minutes of searching, he found the boombox covered in dust on a shelf.</p><p>"Oof," Tony mumbled as he lifted it off the shelf. "This is so much heavier than I thought it would be," </p><p>Tony carried the boombox back into the house, stopping every once in a while to catch his breath. Once he got back into the house, he put it down on the floor and searched the house for some of his parent's old CDs. </p><p>"Come on," He mumbled, tossing CDs left and right. He was looking for one of his mother's old 80s mixes, preferably one with that one song from The Breakfast Club (sue him for not knowing the name of it). Instead, however, he stumbled upon an old Taylor Swift CD (he had no idea who's it was. No one ever listened to Taylor Swift in the Stark household.). He picked it up, noticing that one of the songs was called 'Hey Stephen'.</p><p>"Hmm," </p><p>Tony walked back over to the boombox, popping the CD in. He pushed play and changed the song until it was the one he wanted. He listened to it, realizing it wasn't actually a bad song. He was probably never going to say it out loud, but he kinda liked the song.</p><p>"I think we have a winner," Tony grinned, picking the boombox up again. "And into the car we go,"</p><p>He shoved the boombox into the back of his car, hoping it wouldn't break on the drive over. That would really suck. He got into the car, starting it. He drove over to Stephen's house, praying that Christine wasn't already there. </p><p>Once Tony pulled into Stephen's driveway, he noticed a lack of cars. He knew Stephen didn't have his own car so he just hoped that he hadn't gone out with his parents. He quickly set up the boombox and popped the CD in. He was probably about to embarrass himself, but honestly, he didn't have much to lose, so he didn't really care. It took him a minute to figure out how to loop a song, but once he did he started blasting Taylor Swift. He probably looked crazy, but he was kinda crazy so it was okay. He lifted the boombox over his head (his shoulders were going to hate him for the next week but it was worth it) and stood there, waiting for Stephen to open his window.</p><p>It took about 2 loops of the song before Stephen opened his window looking confused.</p><p>"Tony?" He asked, poking his head out the window.</p><p>"Hey, Stephen!" Toyn shouted. </p><p>"Tony, why are you here?" Stephen paused. "Is that Taylor Swift?"</p><p>"It might be," Tony laughed. "Anyway, I have a question for you,"</p><p>"And that is?"</p><p>"Would you like to go to homecoming with me?" Tony turned the boombox down, putting it on the ground. His arms hurt and he wasn't going to hold it up anymore since he had Stephen's attention now</p><p>"Give me a second," Stephen shut the window and disappeared. Tony cocked his head to the side confused. Had Christine already been here?</p><p>He got the answer to his question soon enough. It was no. Christine pulled up about a minute after Stephen disappeared and she looked way more prepared than Tony was. She had a sign and she was dressed nicely (well, nicer than Tony was). Stephen walked out right as Christine got out of her car.</p><p>"Hey, Christine," Stephen said, confused. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"To ask you out to homecoming," She replied, looking at Tony. "Why is he here?"</p><p>"I can speak for myself, thank you," Tony replied. "To ask him out to homecoming,"</p><p>Stephen stood there for a second, trying to process the information he was just given.</p><p>"Who's it gonna be?" Christine asked, shifting her weight from one foot to another. "I don't have all day,"</p><p>"Well someone's impatient," Tony snarked, rolling his eyes at her. Taylor Swift was still playing quietly through the boombox and Tony started listening in. He'd already started to memorize the words after hearing it a few times and he hummed along to the song. He absentmindedly starting singing the chorus. </p><p>"'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel. Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so. Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you. Can't help it if there's no one else, mmm I can't help myself," Tony sang, almost forgetting he was in public. </p><p>"Tony," Stephen said, causing Tony's head to snap up.</p><p>"Hm?" Tony asked. "Oh, sorry,"</p><p>"No, I mean I chose Tony," Tony's eyes widened.</p><p>"Really?" Tony replied. "I didn't think this would actually work,"</p><p>"Are you serious?" Christine asked. "I made a sign, I dressed up. Tony literally showed up with boombox playing Taylor Swift and looking homeless," </p><p>"I'm serious," Stephen replied. Christine rolled her eyes and walked back to her car, clearly upset.</p><p>"So like, you're actually saying yes?" Tony asked in disbelief. "I mean, seriously. I played Taylor Swift from a boombox. A boombox!"</p><p>Stephen rolled his eyes. "I don't care what you did, you're Tony. I like you, you big dumbass," </p><p>"You... You what?" Tony's jaw dropped. "Like... You like me? That's... That's wild,"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Stephen rolled his eyes. "You free for dinner tonight?"</p><p>"Yes! I mean, yeah I'm free. I don't have any plans," Tony rambled. </p><p>"Dinner on me tonight. I'll pick you up at 6,"</p><p>"Oh, uh, yeah. Sounds great! See you then!" Tony picked up his boombox and walked back to his car. </p><p>"By the way, it's not a fancy restaurant, so jeans are fine!" Stephen yelled as Tony started his car.</p><p>"Are you telling me this because you want to see me in jeans? Because I mean, I know my ass looks good in them," Tony replied, laughing.</p><p>Stephen blushed and rolled his eyes. "Maybe! I'll see you at 6!" </p><p>Tony smiled the whole way home, excited for his date. He couldn't wait to tell Pepper what had just happened. She probably wouldn't believe it, but it was one hell of a story. He laughed as he pulled into his driveway, taking the boombox out of his car.</p><p>"You did me good today," He said to the boombox, putting it back on the shelf. "God I can't believe that actually worked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first real ironstrange fic I think (my other one is a group chat so I don't really count it lmao)<br/>feedback would be greatly appreciated<br/>this has been sitting in my drafts for almost a month unfinished and I was like 'o shit this needs to get finished'<br/>so i finished it<br/>I'm not completely happy with how it turned out, but it's not the worst thing I've ever written so I'm posting it<br/>if you liked this you could check out my other works (there's only one other ironstrange fic (for now))<br/>I'm also working on an irondad fic that may or may not also be based on a t swift song (don't judge me I'm soft)<br/>thank you for reading :)<br/>have a good day! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>